


Daniel's Sacrifice

by Melime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Gen, Sacrifice Moon, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Daniel's perspective on his death in the book Sacrifice Moon.





	Daniel's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O sacrifício de Daniel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532667) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf). 



Daniel fell before he could finish the sentence.

None of his previous experiences could have prepared him for the effect of the poison. He had died once, so had naively assumed that he knew what would happen and that he was ready. He was wrong, the method he had chosen to commit suicide was many times worse than any weapon ever used to attack him, including the Goa’uld hand device.

His body doubled over because of the pain. He didn’t imagine that such a quick effect was possible. His blood seemed to be boiling inside his veins, his stomach turning violently, strangling the organ and blocking the blood, the spasms affecting his diaphragm and nearly keeping him from breathing, and his brain seemed to be exploding in huge flares of light.

After of what seemed like hours turning on the floor, he felt someone’s arms around him. He couldn’t open his eyes, but he knew Jack was holding him, keeping his body from the ground so he wouldn’t hit his head again against the rocks. The pressure of Jack’s hands over his pained muscles seemed capable of turning him to pieces.

_Sam_ , the name came like lightning. Sam was going through that as well, and it was his fault. This was his plan, he was the one who convinced her they should eat the plant and die before the moon rising, and he knew that by then she must have been turning in pain. ‘If we survive, I’ll apologize to her.’ He tried to concentrate on that thought, but his moments of clarity between convulsions was turning shorter and shorter.

He cursed himself for choosing this instrument for their deaths. What was he thinking? They had guns, knives, drugs, dozen of better ways to die, quicker, less painful. Teal’c or Jack could have broken their necks if they had agreed with the plan. He couldn’t understand why they didn’t do that now. It was clear they couldn’t do anything to save them from their own actions and they were just waiting for the poison to do its job. It would be kinder to end their suffering. He couldn’t imagine that Jack and Teal’c never found themselves in the situation of giving their companions a mercy kill, not with all the time of service they had. They had to know the only thing they could do to help them was hurry the coming of death.

He tried to put that request to words for Jack, but could only scream. Finally, he considered their point of view and cursed his selfishness. This was their first mission as a team, and it had became hell. Everything that could go wrong went wrong, and half the team was dying based on a hunch that could be fake. If they couldn’t resurrect at least Sam, they wouldn’t be able to leave the planet even if they defeated Artermis. Sam and Daniel were gambling with everyone’s lives, and they had done that against orders. It was only their fault, and yet, he could imagine Jack would try to take the blame, because he was their commanding officer.

The last rational thought in his mind was that maybe Jack wasn’t able to end his suffering. Maybe Jack was stubborn enough to still be trying to find a way to prevent their deaths. Maybe Jack was still looking for a way to help them and blaming himself for having failed.

And then, all that existed was pain. He couldn’t even remember what was happening or why. Nothing was in his mind except for the pain, he was dying and couldn’t remember why. For a long time, all that existed was the pain.

Then everything was over.

Peace wasn’t the right word to describe what happened next. Void would be better. Absolutely nothing. Later, he wouldn’t know what he felt as he died. The same as his first death, there were no memories. It was as if he had just stopped existing.

Until the pain start again. As intense as before, at first, but alleviated at every moment.

When he woke up, his body was hurting, but it was something bearable. His chest hurt and he could still taste the bitter plant in his mouth. He saw that Sam was already up, and made a mental note to thank Jack for resurrecting her first. They weren’t out of danger, but for a moment, he allowed himself the relieve of knowing their plan had worked.


End file.
